dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayla Walker
tumblr_mdlgphVlcK1r0bsjlo1_r1_1280.jpg|''I'm not a hero like you...Good was never an option for me.'' 232353trg.jpg tumblr_mr6rmfLYeb1rdbzvxo2_540.jpg General Information Name: Jayla Walker Age: 23 Weight: 120 Height: 5' 7" Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: AB DoB: July 9 2134 Apperance Jayla has long blonde locks of hair with big round brown eyes and a giant bright smile. Her skin is a fair complexion and her body is rather nicely porportioned but some of her form is riddle in small scars thanks to her time with her abilities manipulating the ground. When in her civilian attire, she wears cute girlish style like skirts, dresses and leggins with fashionable tops and the like. When its time to get dirty though she will throw on some jeans and a tanktop or a black tube top, she doesn't define her taste with just one style and then of course there is her hero attire which is an entirely different thing all together. Her nails are kept well polished and manicured and she does this A LOT thanks to being a part time mechanic and a hero, she chips them all the time but that doesnt stop her from trying to keep up appearences! Her hair when in hero mode is in long curly waves as opposed to her straightened style she keeps when she isn't fighting crime. She puts in blue eye contacts and the suit gives her a height difference, since she doesn't believe in wearing masks and hey if superman can put glasses on and not be recognized, why can't she do the same??? tumblr_nko96zn0WK1sk70m3o10_500.jpg 2e0cb87979b1c20f4923144d2dd49c01.jpg Plum_by_dctb-d5otr87.jpg tumblr_nko96zn0WK1sk70m3o6_500.jpg tumblr_muo2xfaZZ71r0bsjlo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mtxgbpsPI51r0bsjlo1_500.jpg tumblr_mj7j45FdXm1r0bsjlo1_250.jpg tumblr_ncylfug87L1qd5ts4o4_250.png 178063_drawing-girl-blonde-hair-freckles_p.jpg tumblr_nko96zn0WK1sk70m3o3_500.jpg 35bdbbfc3849ae53d3db445a6666802a.jpg tumblr_nkc9zzsd4o1th1eqeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5n2z9ouZi1r0bsjlo1_500.png tumblr_nnft745e5G1ts48tmo5_400.png tumblr_npmx70jFdn1rrbm4io1_400.png tumblr_m7a22ohjFg1r0bsjlo1_r1_500.png tumblr_npmx70jFdn1rrbm4io2_500.png tumblr_nnft7e9JJq1ts48tmo2_400.png 13448500774a11a1daa2471c9403c346.jpg tumblr_nnix05WgXl1ts48tmo2_500.png tumblr_nnft7e9JJq1ts48tmo4_400.png tumblr_nnft7e9JJq1ts48tmo6_400.png tumblr_nolpj3nkwI1tkcyrqo2_250.png tumblr_nyufn860oH1upd9p1o1_400.png tumblr_nw614gkfPo1ts48tmo3_250.png tumblr_nwqj1b5F0L1uezmbko1_r2_500.png tumblr_nvks77AOMY1rvvzafo1_400.png tumblr_ntv7dnJtXu1t4rhclo9_250.png tumblr_ntv7dnJtXu1t4rhclo6_250.png tumblr_nt37vovPy21scokp2o3_250.jpg tumblr_nsma2j35ey1uy2f0ko1_500.png tumblr_nrltsymdKV1uzz55ko3_250.png tumblr_nrg8tsGN3W1sk70m3o1_500.jpg tumblr_ntv7dnJtXu1t4rhclo7_250.png tumblr_nr1ajetNxi1uro2s7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu0floGZ4N1qh47tto1_400.jpg Behavior/Personality Jayla has long blonde locks of hair with big round brown eyes and a giant bright smile. Her skin is a fair complexion and her body is rather nicely porportioned but some of her form is riddle in small scars thanks to her time with her abilities manipulating the ground. When in her civilian attire, she wears cute girlish style like skirts, dresses and leggins with fashionable tops and the like. When its time to get dirty though she will throw on some jeans and a tanktop or a black tube top, she doesn't define her taste with just one style and then of course there is her hero attire which is an entirely different thing all together. Her nails are kept well polished and manicured and she does this A LOT thanks to being a part time mechanic and a hero, she chips them all the time but that doesnt stop her from trying to keep up appearences! Her hair when in hero mode is in long curly waves as opposed to her straightened style she keeps when she isn't fighting crime. She puts in blue eye contacts and the suit gives her a height difference, since she doesn't believe in wearing masks and hey if superman can put glasses on and not be recognized, why can't she do the same??? Her powers were growing more rapidly and she could not stay in populated areas for too long without causing earth quakes. 2 years of wandering, Deadman found her and took her in as a soldier. Giving her shelter and training her on how to fully unleash her powers she changed sides and also her hero name, no longer going by Miss Avalanche but by Devastation. Her behavior has morphed as well, no longer as sunny as she use to be though she still carries that smile and playful attitude...somethings just never change even with life trying to get you down. tumblr_njysdlnsLd1th9w99o1_500.png Roleplay Allignment Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Mercenary 'Fighting Style' 'Hapkido' a dynamic and highly eclectic Korean martial art. It is a form of self-defense that employs joint locks, grappling and throwing techniques of other martial arts, as well as kicks,punches, and other striking attacks. Hapkido contains both long- and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent. Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, avoiding the use of strength against strength. 'Tae kwon do' Taekwondo is characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. To facilitate fast, turning kicks, taekwondo generally adopts stances that are narrower and hence less-stable than the broader, wide stances used by martial arts such as karate. It combines combat and self-defense techniques with sport and exercise. This emphasis on speed and agility is a defining characteristic of taekwondo and has its origins in analyses undertaken by Choi Hong Hi. The results of that analysis are known by ITF practitioners as Choi's Theory of Power. Choi's Theory of Power is based onbiomechanics and Newtonian physics. For example, Choi observed that the power of a strike increases quadratically with the speed of the strike, but increases only linearly with the mass of the striking object. In other words, speed is more important than size in terms of generating power. 3201433473_1_10_SX3PyYWy.gif Sakurakouji_Sakura_martial_arts.gif Tumblr_nhlyendKac1t084lbo5_400.gif tumblr_n3u0q69NRd1qg78wpo1_500.gif 14fight.gif 16fight.gif tumblr_ntnd9oTuwV1scokp2o1_400.gif tumblr_nmcnu4c5vz1tcklyvo1_540.gif 'Acrobatic/Parkour' Acrobatics is the performance of extraordinary feats of balance, agility, and motor coordination. It can be found in many of the performing arts as well as in many sports (sporting) events, and martial arts. Acrobatics is most often associated with activities that make extensive use of gymnastic elements, such as acro dance, circus, and gymnastics, but many other athletic activities — such as ballet and diving — may also employ acrobatics. Parkour is a holistic training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. Practitioners aim to get from A to B in the most efficient way possible. This is done using only the human body and the surroundings for propulsion, with a focus on maintaining as much momentum as possible while still remaining safe. Parkour can include obstacle courses, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like, depending on what movement is deemed most suitable for the given situation 'Chi Form' Chikara No Hadou: The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) isGouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺 意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' Physical Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability tumblr_nkcg1uTbiS1th1eqeo3_500.jpg tumblr_nmetbzcE4f1sqep2mo1_1280.png *Peak Human Equilibrium The user's balance is at the peak of human perfection, allowing them to preform feats that not even highly trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish. They are able to walk on a circus tight-rope effortlessly, do a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff and not worry, and even walk across a dangerous bridge with ease. tumblr_nsuquhxA3z1r6uh7go1_1280.png tumblr_nrrlf7ERj81sqwf19o1_500.png Abilities and Identity 'Vibration Manipulation' Vibration Manipulation: The user is able to vibrate their being, part of the environment, and project vibrations through almost any medium. The user can project attacks through the ground, water, or air, for an advantage, and inflict harm by vibrating a solid to dust or pulp. The user can generate shock-waves that can push targets over, repulsed them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. Just as her name suggests she is able to cause quakes of chaotic porportions and avalanches. She uses these abilities to fight crime all through out her district and makes sure to stop evil doers right in their tracks. *'Disintegration: '''Users cause targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means. With Jayla using seismic emission she can make matter fall apart on a molecular/sub-molecular level. The target is reduced to molecular/sub-molecular dust but not absolutely annihilated. *'Sonic Cry:' Jayla has the ability to create a sonic emission of sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. *'Seismickentic Combat: Jayla is able to infuse seismic energy with physical attacks, releasing seismic waves upon contact through punches and kicks, and absorbing seismic waves to make themselves stronger. *'Seismic Sense: '''The user is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Users are able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. through earth and metal. *'Lie Detection: 'Since humans have a physical reaction when they lie, such as a heightened heart rate, Jayla has perfected her skills and can lock on to those physiological changes and tell whether or not a person is lying. 4499638-6344910136-tumbl.gif Lunapic_133560295349782_1.gif Tumblr_ml2oqucYpE1qz5qe0o1_500.gif Tumblr_n3xa65G9Nu1tsrpxio1_400.gif Tumblr_n713sfoulw1te9vdao2_500.gif Tumblr_static_tumblr_m9uqbpiqky1ruvcrq.gif Yuuki_Shatters_Windows.png Sables_Pesado.gif Whitebeard_axe.gif agents-of-shield-skye-inhuman-transformation.gif Skye_1.gif Skye_2.gif 'Devastation Like stated above, she is no longer known as Miss Avalanche but now switched to Devastation and is on the other side, the criminal side aiding and supporting Deadman and all his endevors. The outfit itself is made of a special kevlar and nomex microfiber mesh, superior to that of the bullt proof vest of todays age The Fibers are woven so tightly together, yet form fitting, stoping any bullet of mid grade calibur from making full penetration. The skin tight design of the suit is form fitting, allowing for ultimate free flowing movement, withouth restricting flexibilty and dexterity. The suit makes no noises even under heavy movement and even has noise reduction patterns on the soles of the feet. There is also lightlweight steel padding, in the vital areas which include, the rim of the neck, the chest, abs, and back. With padding on the outter side of the thighs. The other look for the suit is simply stockings and boots, but the jacket has the same material. The suit has a very small fiber woven texture that vibrates when shifts in pressures occur such as real life sound poles, where the fibers will vibrate and create an equalibirum effect, that allows Jayla to not be effected by her own seismic emissions and sound waves. She does not wear a mask but does try to hide her identity by putting on blue contact lenses and changing her hair style from straight to long and wavy not to mention her suit gives her extra inches of height. If heros can change their appearance by simply wearing glasses why couldn't she do this? It's worked so far anyway. 2775877-rav_cv10.jpeg 2820041-terra3.jpg 2970260-tumblr_mbyj6rvxgy1qjcq1co1_500.jpg 3157208-2752573-tumblr_manu7ap5hf1qit8hho1_1280.png 2703031-bop_cv17.jpg 11888027_1103780379650945_8679557741023342611_n.png 12189526_1139530726075910_7963878447012077931_n.jpg hqdefaultkk.jpg 12235085_1150573798304936_194628282071027517_n.jpg 12038128_1121699704525679_2085922266346323888_n.jpg 2857450-250px_black_canary_new_52.jpg 12033024_1122792154416434_1949847730313822852_n.jpg 18690_1068603133168670_7262167271240578552_n.jpg 11666231_1076508122378171_4321576341547407281_n.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-17 at 10.26.32 PM.png 11149566_1118313958197587_8962851208831297422_n.png 12027567_1118792161483100_814828159359458469_n.png Black_Canary_Gen_2_(JLG).jpg 6b6d3594c4b70b1bc784940e38a648ff.jpg black-canary.png bop-01-02.jpg bop-3-copy.jpg 10984597_1072390646123252_7073767484636042122_n.png 11136682_1028817407147243_5221667855690569191_n.jpg 11072929_1021115371250780_7726057229937945155_n.jpg tumblr_nn38s4jJmc1updw00o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_nnxhwcErIK1s02ge0o1_500.png tumblr_ncyvavHanc1qhfadgo1_1280.png Screen Shot 2013-03-22 at 12.24.27 AM.png tumblr_nsljzoaMqC1srrpmbo1_1280.jpg Allies/Enemies Allies: Deadman She met Deadman while wandering Skylands in a hopeless and empty state of being. He gave the blonde purpose to be something greater with her powers without fearing them and instead having others fear her. He is partial the reason why she turned to a life of crime finding it to be a lot more her forte than being a hero. Part of her is lost and the other that remains Deadman has his claws sunk deep in to it to keep her where she belongs and that is in Deadman corps doing as she is told. Web Strider ' Once Jaylas Idol, he is now just someone of her past from long ago. She looked up to the web slinging hero and was even trained by him in the beginning of her hero work to be a better crime fighter. Upon realizing his true identity Jayla has mixed feelings of wether he is an enemy or friend. They are on opposite ends and each knows what the other must do though she secretly cares deeply for Kevin. They could have been a thing once upon a time but just like everything else in Jaylas life it came crumbling down. 'Background Patricia Walker always wanted to be an actress but was stuck with the role of a house wife, marrying her highschool sweet heart at the age of 16 when she became pregnant with Jayla. Her husband, Jerry Walker loved his wife since highschool and owned a modest auto repair shop that his father passed down to him and his father and so on. Patricia was not happy with her boring life so she continued to chase her dreams of being in the spot light, finally being discovered when Jayla was 3 years old. She left the child behind to be raised by Jerry, the girls father and in a broken home. She hasn't seen her mother since or well maybe she has in the movies, Patricia changed her name and Jerry won't let his daughter see what she looks like. Jayla did not turn out bad even with the lack of motherly role in her life, she was loved dearly by her father and he played both sides well. Though he didn't have much income every once in a while money would come in from a mysterious source which he assumed was Jaylas mother trying to do her part in some way which paid for Jaylas classes of ballet, gymnastics and martial arts. By the time she was 8, she was winning all sorts of gold medals, 2nd and 1st place titles in nationals and championships. Thanks to the scholarships she earned she could attend college on a free ride. Her father pushed hard to make sure she could do all these things and Jayla would carry odd jobs to help support her small family even graduating highschool at the age of 17 just so she could get it out of the way and make money faster. Although she wants to go to college and become a chemist and work for "Son Enterprises." That dream was put on hold when her fathers shop was hit by a bunch of yakuza laundering money from him. The neighrborhood feared them and all the family owned business gave what they could but Jerry would always cause the thugs trouble, not giving them anything even as they got a lil more aggressive with their tactics...Then they made him pay in other ways to make an example out of him, getting his knee caps busted and being knifed in the spine...Jayla was not home at the time but found her father bleeding out on the floor. That night in the hospital, her father underwent emergency surgery to save his ability to walk and regain all the blood loss. Jayla feared for his life and forgetting all rationality she left her father resting in the hospital room to go find those bastards who tried to murder him. What could she do?? The police had questioned her most of the night and told her they would handle it, to not take it into her own hands. That was the night she met Kevins father, Danny Chan who was the lead detective on the case. It seemed he'd been on their tail for a while but Jayla knew they'd make their crimes disappear like it never happened...so she'd make them disappear. All she had was her fathers shotgun and a deep hatred for all Yakuza, finding their base since they didn't do anything to hide it! They were out in plain sight being cocky scum of the earth and proud of it. Entering their hang out in district 1 in a small arcade casino she pointed the barrel at the gang, catching them by surprise...but she couldn't pull the trigger. She froze, finger on the trigger but the humanity in her just couldn't take a life! It was a big mistake...they over took the blonde and beat her in to the ground, taking her up to the boss who ordered the hit on her father. "Learn your place, bitch." He was young in the face not very good looking with greasy short hair and a lean skinny figure. Known as Cobra, he had her knelt down while taking the shotgun and aiming it to her skull. Jayla, beaten and bruised was enraged by the injustice...because they were bigger and had guns and had no regard for life they could do whatever they wanted? It wasn't fair!! The building began to shake and tremble just as much as Jayla had as she screamed. "I won't be silenced!" The men holding her were knocked off their feet as she arose and the entire domain was beginning to crack and shift from the seismic waves coming from none other than Jayla! Confused but determined she stretched her arms outwards and the cieling above the gang crumbles and debris falls, large slabs of concrete flying from every which way and knocking into the men, trapping them underneath while Cobra gets caught by the leg with a a slot machine, begging for his life. Jayla wasn't going to kill them but she couldn't control what she'd started as the building started to fall on top of them! Without another word, she turned and ran out in time while watching the casino implode in on itself with the others still inside...she watched, satisfied with what happened even if she didn't know why she could do what she did. None of the bastards died though just hospitalized with broken bones and shattered spines...it was good enough for her as Danny Chan found proof of their crimes and they got prison time. Her father made good recovery though it took almost a year of expensive and intense phyiscal therapy to get him back on his feet. No one knew it was Jayla who caused that earth quake and she didn't want to tell her father she was some sort of freak so she kept it a secret...Training herself to keep control of her gift/curse to make sure she doesn't accidentally hurt anyone but it gave her an idea of taking justice in to her own hands... Becoming a vigilante known as Miss Avalanche, she spends what free time she has saving those who can't save themselves from scum bags and criminals. She is a teachers aid part time while also working at the auto shop with her father to help bring more money and attending University to become a biochemist!! She keeps a busy schedule and is always on the move so finding time for anything else can prove to be rather difficult for the blonde but her high energy keeps her from burning out. Though the life of a hero is short lived...after the trauma Kasiahanna faced, her father was killed in an explosion and their house came down on the man, killing him instantly. Powerless to help Jayla spiraled into a depressive state...leaving the city to go wander Skylands though the longer she spent there the more her powers were growing into uncontrollable levels. One night while staying at a village there were bandits trying to rob the good people when Jayla tried stepping in to save them only to lose control of her powers and destroy a home with a family still inside. The people were enraged and turned on her with ill intention of killing her. At that point she herself was so engulfed in hatred for herself she allowed the power to take over and the entire town was sunk into the depths of hell, killing hundreds. She could never forgive herself for the pain she caused and the darkness growing inside of her. She continued to wander and survived on the land as to not go near any villages until Deadman found her and gave her a new purpose. A purpose to use her powers for ultimate control over those who tried to oppose the two...and she agreed. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC Category:Vigilante Category:Deadman Corps Category:Gri's RPC's